Silent Hill Resurrection
by PKMN Trainer Tommy
Summary: An original Silent Hill story with original characters. Takes place directly after Silent Hill 2 and is a story about a young boy facing his demons in the worst possible way.
Hey everybody! I'm Pokémon Trainer Tommy and this is my first story! I am a big fan of the Silent Hill series and for a while, I have always wondered what my journey in Silent Hill would be like. So our main character in this is story is an 18 year old kid named Jack Stracco who is on a vacation to Silent Hill with his uncle Tommy. This story takes place after the events of Silent Hill 2 and is a journey of Growth and Psychological terror. That's another thing. This story contains moments of graphic violence, gore, profanity, and general horror. So if you don't like those kinds of things, I discourage reading. Also, this story pays homage to the games several times, so if you are unfamiliar with the games, I would recommend getting yourself up to speed with the games 1-3 first before reading. Constructive criticism in the comments is welcome. And to quote InkRose: "Let's begin in 3, 2, 1!"

5-3-94

It was the Third of May in a quiet town in Pennsylvania. I have been living here for a long 18 years, and it just so happens that I am graduating this month. It seems like it was just yesterday that a shy and timid child with bright blond hair that covered his emerald green eyes was subjected to a school of hopes and dreams, while at the same time a school of bullies and jerks. Growing up, I lived with my uncle and older sister, but now it's just him and me because after an unfortunate event in her past, she went insane and lost her mind. I was merely a baby when my parents died, but she saw it unfold. Her PTSD and depression drove her mad and she took it out on me and my uncle. Out of desperation, she killed herself and I saw it happen. I was afraid of many things because of my dark past. So High School was a difficult journey. I didn't do too well at the beginning and I kind of flopped, but I quickly picked up my game and have been getting all As and Bs since Sophomore year. To celebrate, my uncle is taking me to the town that he used to work in when he was in his early twenties. I had heard many interesting things about it; that it was full of beauty, mystery, and a couple activities.

"Silent Hill" said a young man to his nephew.

"When he was alive, your father and I worked at a bar in this very town. Ever since then, it has become a popular getaway for families and those seeking jobs." He handed me a brochure and I took a look.

"Welcome to Silent Hill!

Silent Hill, a quiet little lakeside

Resort town. We're happy to have

you. Take some time out of your

busy schedules and enjoy a nice

restful vacation here.

Row after row of quaint old houses,

a gorgeous mountain landscape,

and a lake which shows different

sides of its beauty with the

passing of the day, from sunrise

to late afternoons to sunset.

Silent Hill will move you and fill

you with a feeling of deep peace.

I hope your time here will be

pleasant and your memories will

last forever.

Editor: Roger Widmark"

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at my uncle.

"Uncle Tommy, I'm sure it will be fun, but this brochure is really cheesy. Since you used to live there, what did you think of it?"

"It was a great place to be. It was where your father met your mother and it's where I learned to drive."

I remembered how he didn't learn to drive until he was twenty three.

"How did you get around before you got your license?"

Tommy sighed and replied: "Your father drove me...everywhere"

I snickered. "That must have been fun."

"Yeah..anyway kid, we're leaving in two hours. So go finish packing and get some fresh air. You almost never go outside."

"Okay Uncle Tommy."

I walked out the door and observed the landscape. The weather was fairly warm. There were a couple clouds in the sky and the grass was as green and saturated as my eyes. Would have been a great day for a run with my Walkman, but now was not the time. I walked down the road. It had indeed been a long four years. Before I went to High School, I guess you could say I had a harder time finding my true self and what I could do, what I could change, and who I could help. However, Freshmen year is one time of my life that I would dedicate the rest of my life to putting behind me.

(*FLASHBACK*)

I observed the great big building. So this was High School, quite a daunting place. Loads of kids my age were running headlong in. One part of me wanted to see what this alternate world, but the other wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there. Uncle Tommy told me I would be fine, and he has never lied to me on purpose. But what could await me here? None of those questions would be answered simply by standing here, so I went on in. There were kids of all shapes and sizes to see. Some were talking, others were reading against the wall, and there was even a couple making out and caressing each other right there in the main hall! I rolled my eyes and wasted no time getting to my locker, but when I got there, things weren't what they seemed. "Hey punk! Whaddya think you're doing at my locker?!"a voice boomed behind me.

I quickly turned around and I took a gander at my interrogator. He was a solid two heads taller than me, looked like he took steroids, and he had cold, unfeeling eyes. "I-i'm sorry, I didn't know this was your locker..."

"No shit you little punk! Now get out of here before I drag you to the bathroom and shove your ugly-ass face into a toilet!"

I quickly ran away and in due time found the RIGHT locker. I sighed as I put my backpack inside it.

But then out of nowhere, I heard a British voice behind me: "Hey mate, sorry you had to get a full blast of Sean Wall's rage." I turned around to see an Black-British boy who looked about my size.

"Well thanks..." I did not have much to say right there.

"He's your typical bully, he and I went to the same school. By the way, what's your name?"

Though he suddenly addressed me, I politely answered: "Jack. Jack Stracco. What's yours?

"Zane. Zane Solace." He raised his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." We then both heard the sound of the bell.

"Welp, guess it's time for class. See ya later mate!"

I replied: "Yeah, see you later."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

(*END FLASHBACK*)

I sighed and continued walking. I arrived at his house three minutes about later. I knocked on his door. A boy about a year younger than me answered.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Not much dude. Just came to say that I am going to Silent Hill this weekend."

He suddenly paused and his eyes turned cold. He asked: "W-where did you say you were going?"

"Silent Hill, it's about 90 miles up North of here. But why do you look so nervous?."

He blinked a few times before answering. "It's just that before you go, you should probably take a look at this."

Zane picked up a newspaper off of the table next to the door and pointed to an article. I read:

Two days ago, a man and woman were discovered in a car at the bottom of Toluca Lake in the town of Silent Hill. This incident must have happened some time ago because their bodies are losing skin easily and are highly fragile. The man was in the front car seat and the woman was in the trunk. When an autopsy was performed, we learned that the man died from drowning and the woman died earlier of suffocation. It was these factors that led us to believe that the man killed the woman and killed himself soon after. We don't know if there was a motive, but this was no accident. The man was identified as James Sunderland, and the woman was his wife, Mary Sunderland.

I looked back up at him. "Creepy, but why are you showing me this?"

"I just want you to be safe. After all, we don't have many friends. So I'd hate to lose you!"

I grinned and laughed.

"Don't worry man, I'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?"

We said our goodbyes and I left. As I was walking home, I thought to myself. I couldn't get the picture of those corpses out of my head.

"Who was this James Sunderland? Why was he there? Why did he commit suicide?"

All thoughts in that category left my head as I saw Uncle Tommy packing the car. "I'm back!" I yelled.

"'Bout time you showed up. You're as slow as a snail! You ready to go?"

I was about to reply, but then I remembered something. "I just need to check my room, I think I forgot something."

"Alright Jack, just make it quick!"

I quickly ran to my room. Once I entered the organized and well kept room, I opened up a drawer and dug through some junk in it. After shoving aside crumpled up papers, empty soda cans, and even a spare Super Nintendo Controller, I found it.

"Yes! Still here!" I thought.

I pulled up a massive notebook full of artwork that has been there for a while.

I grabbed a few pencils, a pencil sharpener, picked up a six-pack of Pepsi from the fridge, and ran back to the car.

"Finally! You're back! Let's go!" Tommy exclaimed.

"K let's do it!" I got in the car as Tommy started the ignition. We were finally off.

As we left our neighborhood, I observed each house for about the thousandth time. Since my uncle only had to care for the two of us as oppose to a family, he had the money to travel the world.

He looked at me and saw the full pack of Pepsi on my lap and then exclaimed: "Good job grabbing the Pepsi, kid!"

"I knew you'd want some, and I was thirsty too, so I thought why the hell not?" He pulled one of the cans out of the pack and opened it up. The drink bubbled out of the can like a fountain, but he sipped off of the top and leveled it out.

"Well I'm glad you got 'em, but we're not stopping for a while, so don't drink too much."

I nodded and leaned back and got ready to enjoy the long ride.

Two hours had passed and the sky had gotten dark. It was about 7PM. Try as I might, I just couldn't stop thinking about what I saw in the paper earlier that day. Should I tell him or not? Perhaps it would be better not to. I wouldn't want to ruin the experience and anything beats sitting at home for an entire weekend doing nothing. But what WAS the deal with that article? Why were people checking at the bottom of the lake? What were they looking for? And what-*grrrrrr* I suddenly felt like my stomach was empty. "Hey Uncle Tommy, do you think we could stop for dinner on the way there?"

I was rather hungry, as I had eaten nothing since lunch.

"That sounds like a capital idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe the first McDonald's or Kentucky Fried Chicken we come across?"

"Sounds good to me."

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at a McDonald's. First thing we did before was get rid of all the Pepsi in our bladders. Then we immediately ordered our food. Luckily, we were the only ones there, so we got our food quickly. I ordered a Cheeseburger with Ketchup and Mustard, Tommy ordered Chicken Nuggets, and we got jumbo fries for both of us. As we ate our food, the lady at the counter asked: "Where are you two fine Gentlemen off too?"

Tommy replied: "Well ma'am, we are on our way to a town north of here called Silent Hill."

The lady had the same reaction as Zane did and took out the same article in the paper from under the counter and showed it to my Uncle. Seeing as he cared deeply for my safety, he initially thought we should turn back, but I convinced him otherwise and told him that it would be a waste of time to go back. We payed for our food and continued onward.

I took a look at the car clock. 8:03 PM. It was getting late and we hadn't gotten to a hotel yet, even though we were almost there according to Tommy. Right then, he yawned. "Hey Jack, I'm getting kind of tired. Would you mind taking the wheel?"

I was getting pretty tired as well, but the sooner we finished the seemingly endless ride, the better. I replied: "Yeah okay."

But right then, I felt a giant bump. He had accidentally drove over a some big sticks and the car blew 2 tires. The vehicle spun out of control and he couldn't steer it. My world was spinning and I was getting up close and personal with the car window. I closed my eyes and prayed for the chaos to end while I grasped the door with all of my strength. The car then crashed into a tree near the road and everything went white.

"Jack!" I slowly opened my eyes but saw nothing. "Jack!" What happened? Why did the car start spinning? "Jack!" I couldn't feel my legs, where was I? "JACK!"

I sat up with a jolt and looked in my uncle's direction. My head was throbbing and I felt as though it was about to split open I then heard Tommy say:"Jack, are you okay?"

Suddenly, blood started pouring from my nostrils. I quickly grabbed some napkins from our meal and put them to my nose as I replied: "Aside from any potential glass lacerations in my skin, a headache, a bruised knee, and a nosebleed, I'm fine, How are you?."

Tommy sighed as he pulled up his pant leg to reveal one of the most brutal and disgusting injuries I have ever seen. The skin on the interior side of his right leg was split open and was bleeding a puddle near the gas pedal and brake. And not only that, but there were small fragments of glass and small pieces of bark in the wound as well. "Jack, when we crashed, a branch of the tree tore through my leg. But that's the least of our worries right now. We're stuck here missing two tires and have no means of communication."

I got out of the car and went over to the trunk to get some bandages and disinfectant to apply to my uncle's wound. I opened up the trunk and after digging through a golf bag, magazines, and God knows what else, grabbed what I was looking for and quickly made my way back to Tommy. I immediately applied the bandages and then that was that. "Jack" Tommy croaked.

"Yes Uncle Tommy?"

"I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

Aside from the injuries, what the hell could he want?

"What is it?"

"In this town, there's a warehouse, I need you to go get new tires and gas for the car"

Wait, WHAT?! My mind started coming up with all of scenarios of things that could go wrong. "Wait...Uncle Tommy, I don't know about this. What if something bad happens?" I said as my body was suddenly covered in goosebumps.

He put his hands on my shoulders and replied: "Jack, you will be fine. In every bad situation you have found a way out. And besides this is a quiet and relaxing town, it should just be a quick stroll." I had an internal debate about whether or not to do it, but I knew what had to be done. It took every ounce of willpower to say the next word. "Fine"

Tommy grinned and said: "Okay then. But before you go, you'll need this.

He handed me a map of the town. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. "You ready kid?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

I got out of the car. As I started walking further down the path to the town, the fog got thicker. Little did I know, that I was walking into a Nightmare.

As I mentioned, this is my first attempt at FanFiction. So if you see anything that could be fixed, please let me know. I am open to suggestions. And finally, Silent Hill belongs to Konami, I don't own anything, this isn't canon, Blah Blah Blah. Anyway, see you all next time with Chapter 2!


End file.
